Pokemon: The New Generation
by pokemaster133
Summary: (Redo of an old story) Set 10 years after Ash's adventure through the five main regions; join Jay, the newest 10 year old from Pallet Town, on his adventure to become the next greatest Pokemon master!
1. The First Step to Greatness

**Hey guys! This is a revamp of a fan fiction I tried to work on a while back. It didn't work out well, so I went back to the drawing board and here I am! Enjoy chapter 1 of Pokemon: The New Generation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form.**

**Chapter 1: The First Step to Greatness**

* * *

Our story starts in the familiar town of Pallet, where some of the greatest trainers ever have started their journeys to become Pokemon masters. Some have succeeded where others have not, but Pallet Town is famous for one trainer in particular; the original Pokemon "Master" Ash Ketchum. Many have tried to do what Ash has done, but nobody has come close in almost 10 years. Today starts another set of journeys for trainers, and possibly the next Pokemon Master.

"Today's the big day!" a young trainer said as he stretched out of bed and looked out of his window. He looked to see the sun rising, Pidgey chirping and the smell of an adventure was in the air. As the boy day dreamt out the window, a middle aged woman appeared in his doorway.

"Jayson Masters, what are you still doing in your pajamas? The professor is going to run out of Pokemon if you don't hurry and get ready!" the brown-haired woman said. She stood dressed in a yellow blouse, a blue dress with a flour stained apron around her waist . Her son turned around in distaste at the fact his mother called him by his real name.

"Mom, You know I hate it when you use my real name! My friends call me Jay for a reason, and I'm getting ready now don't worry." Jay reassured his mother. Jay ruffled his black hair in embarrassment, considering he didn't even have his clothes or supplies ready for his trip. His mother noticed this, and like most good mothers do, planned ahead of her son's forgetfulness.

"You're just like your father" she said half smiling. "I left you your clothes in the bathroom, your backpack is sitting downstairs, and you got a package in the mail that I left on the table. Now hurry and get going!"

Jay smiled and nodded his head. "Right, thanks mom!" he uttered as he ran out of his room. Jay ran so quickly he almost knocked his mother over in excitement. She smiled as she left the room and headed back downstairs. Jay in the meantime showered, brushed his teeth and then got dressed in his new journey outfit which consisted of a black short sleeve shirt, a tan pair of cargo shorts and a red cut-off sweatshirt with black and white running shoes. The young trainer spiked his hair in the front, zipped up his sweatshirt and sprinted down the stairs.

After eating a quick breakfast, Jay was about ready to grab his bag and run. However he completely forgot the package his mom said came. He quickly did an about face and reached for a small brown box on the table. The packaging read it was from the Unova region. Jay quickly ripped the package open and found a note.

"_Jay, Best of luck on your journey. I wish I could be there to see you off but duty calls! I'll be rooting for you every step of the way. I bought this necklace in Black City and thought you'd like it. Be safe. – Dad"_

Inside the box was a Luxury Ball attached to a tan piece of rope. Jay picked it up, smiled and soon wrapped it around his neck. "_Thanks Dad," _he thought to himself, _"I won't let you down!" _Jay then walked to the front door, grabbed his green backpack and ran out the door. "See you later mom! I'll be back with my new Pokemon before I leave!" With that, Jay was out the door and halfway down the street.

* * *

Pallet Town was a quiet place to live, but the town was lively as of late. The town was celebrating the 5 year anniversary of Ash Ketchum's first Kanto League Championship. After making the Top 16 his first time, Ash eventually returned after his adventures in Unova to take park in the Kanto League, becoming the victor and the newest champion. The town honored Ash's victory by putting up a statue of him in the town square. As Jay walked past the statue of the great trainer, all he could do is smile. Eventually the young trainer came to a familiar set of stairs which lead to a building with a windmill in the back.

"Finally, I'm here!" Jay exclaimed as he walked up the stairs. He stood in front of the large door and ever so nervously reached his hand out to knock on it. Soon enough, a familiar figure dressed in a white lab coat opened the door. However, instead of a white haired man answering the call of a trainer; it was a brown, spikey haired young man in his place.

"Hello, my name is Professor Gary Oak, and welcome to my lab."

* * *

**And so I leave you all with this cliffhanger! Sorry if this isn't as interesting as most would have hoped, but for character development sake it had to be done. The next chapter is where things get interesting!**

**Next time: Chapter 2! Ash's old rival and friend Gary has been revealed to be the new regional professor of Kanto! What changes have been made to the lab? And what Pokemon will Jay choose? Find out next time!**


	2. An Unlikely Pairing

**What's up guys! Hope those who read enjoyed the first chapter! In chapter 2 we learn more about how Gary became the new Professor for Kanto, and also figure out which Pokemon Jay will chose for his journey...Or do we?! So sit back and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form.**

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Pairing**

* * *

Jay stood in the doorway completely star struck. One of the trainers he idolized was going to be assisting him in choosing his partner! After standing in the doorway with a stupid grin glued to his face, Jay eventually came back to Earth and began to speak in complete sentences again.

"Hello Professor! M-my name is Jay, and I-I'm here to pick my f-first Pokemon!" Jay eventually spit out. He closes his eyes in shame after making a complete ass of himself in front of a legend. Gary simply just laughed and put his arm around the young trainer.

"Don't worry, I was nervous too when I first got my Squirtle way back when." Gary reassured Jay, "You're actually the first trainer I have the pleasure of giving a Pokemon to! But we can talk about that inside." Gary then motioned the young trainer into his lab and closed the door behind him. Jay looked around timidly, but the sight of a familiar Pokemon eased his tension. A small, black Pokemon with yellow rings around its ears and red eyes soon appeared at Jay and Gary's feet to greet them. Gary then confirmed the Pokemon to be the Moonlight Pokemon, Umbreon.

"Um Um!" the Moonlight Pokemon said as is rubbed up against its trainer's leg.

"Whoah! That's the Umbreon you used during your Johto adventures!" Jay exclaimed. Umbreon grinned as it enjoyed being remembered even though Gary hasn't adventured in almost 10 years.

"Yup, he's a little older now, but can still pack a punch! Now let me show you to where the Pokemon are!" Gary said fixing the black undershirt he wore under his lab coat. "Umbreon, show us the way!"

"Umbreon!" the Moonlight Pokemon said as it ran ahead through one of the doors in the lab. As Jay followed the Professor, he looked around at all the charts, maps and technology Gary has at his disposal. Eventually he is lead to the back patio of the lab; where dozed upon dozens of Pokemon roamed the open fields. From Miltank to Pidgey and even a few Unova Pokemon made an appearance in the back fields. Jay couldn't help but look on speechless when out of nowhere, a young woman also wearing a lab coat appeared. Gary smiled and motioned in to what appeared to kiss his assistant. She dressed in a white lab coat with a white hat with a pink Pokeball on it covering her blue hair.

"Jay, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Dawn! Who also happens to be my lab assistant." Gary modestly said.

"Pleased to meet you! You must be Jay; we've been expecting you!" Dawn said as she fumbled to look for the Pokeballs she was set to assign to new trainers. While she was in the middle of doing that, Jay couldn't help but be impressed. Not only is an ex travel companion of Ash Ketchum in front of him, but one of the top coordinators in Sinnoh and Johto! After a few moments of getting star struck again, Jay faced the matter at hand of choosing a partner Pokemon.

"Aha! Found them!" Dawn exclaimed as she pulled out three Pokeballs. "Come on out guys!"

As Dawn threw the balls in the air, each of them opened a second apart from revealing the three Kanto starters: the Seed Pokemon Bulbasaur, the Lizard Pokemon Charmander, and the Tiny Turtle Pokemon Squirtle. The three Pokemon each bellowed out their cries after being released as if saying hello to Jay.

"Bulba!"

"Char!"

"Squirtle Squirt!"

"Oh wow! They all look so strong!" Jay said smiling at each of the Pokemon. "_Ah crap…this is going to be way harder than I thought"_

"So Jay" Gary started, "have you decided which Pokemon you're going to use?"

"Uh well….I have an idea" Jay sat there and thought long and hard, and just as he was going to make a choice, Dawn yelped at the top of her lungs as if she just remembered something.

"Oh goodness Gary, we forgot about to feed the other starters!" Dawn exclaimed. Gary's face flushed for a second completely embarrassed a the fact he forgot such a crucial chore.

"Crap! Send them out now, I'm sure Jay could use a few more minutes to decide." Gary responded. He started rustling in his suitcase for Pokemon food while Dawn rustled for more Pokeballs. Nobody was more relieved than Jay, who let out a sigh of relief getting a few more minutes to decide.

Eventually, Dawn had rounded up all the Pokeballs, and then proceded to throw them into the air. All at once, seven white plasma streaks rained down from the sky, revealing no ordinary Pokemon, but starters from Johto Hoenn and Sinnoh as well with the Kanto starters! Jay looked at them amazed.

"WHOAH! Look at them all! Why do you have all these starters Professor?" Jay asked.

"Simple Jay, I'm doing a research paper on connections between the differences and similarities between the 5 regional starter Pokemon. Unfortunately….we've hit some snags in our research, so they're more like playmates for the other Pokemon as of now." Gary explained. He then went on to add how the Unova starters were held up in delivery and have not shown up. Jay nodded his head, but then noticed other problems.

"Wait a second, where are Piplup and Cyndaqui? There should be twelve Pokemon in total, but I only could ten." That's when Dawn stepped in and added her intellect to the mystery.

"You see Jay, I still have my Piplup from when I was a trainer so Professor Oak can just research mine, but as for Cyndaquil…I'm afraid it escaped into the back woods of the lab." Dawn said. "Piplup snuck out in the middle of the night to go look for Cyndaquil…and just hasn't come back yet." The more she spoke, the more upset her voice got. Gary then motioned over to comfort his assistant/girlfriend. Jay then had a hardened look on his face, and then clenched his fist and stood up.

"I'll help you look for your Pokemon! Maybe after some searching in the woods, we will find Piplup and Cyndaquil and maybe I will finally know what Pokemon I want to choose!" Jay's suggestion was puzzled for a second by Gary, but then Dawn jumped up and began to break down her significant others wall.

"Let me go with him Gary, I have my other Pokemon in case we get into trouble, and we would be back before sunset. Can we please go?" Dawn pleaded. After a five minute stare down. Gary reluctantly allowed the two to go search for the missing Pokemon. Jay and Dawn yelped in excitement; as Dawn grabbed her personal bag with potions and her other Pokemon.

* * *

After some prep time, Jay and Dawn eventually started out into the woods. They had about 3 hours to work with before the sun went down completely. The biggest difference in the lab had to be the migration of other regions Pokemon to the wooded area beyond the fences. Dawn explained to Jay how Gary had trees native to the different regions planted in the woods to attract different Pokemon that aren't from Kanto. While walking through the woods you could see Pokemon ranging from Butterfree to Sewaddle. Jay grinned largely admiring all the different Pokemon.

After about an hour of walking, Jay and Dawn sat down on a fallen tree to collect themselves when a faint rustling sound was heard.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"It sounded like came from that bush." Jay answered. The rattling in the shrubs began to increase in volume when eventually a Pokemon came sprinting out of the woods. Jay flinched once the Pokemon jumped, however it ran straight passed and straight to the blue haired trainer sitting behind him. Upon second glance, Jay noticed the Pokemon to be a small, light blue bird shaped Pokemon. Dawn eventually broke the silence with cries of joy.

"Piplup it's you! I can't believe we finally found you!" Dawn exclaimed as she hugged the Penguin Pokemon. The two embraced each other what seemed to be hours. It was clear how strong the bond was between the two. However the good feeling soon vanished once Piplup began to panic again.

"Pip Piplup Pip!" the Penguin Pokemon began to say as it jumped up and down in what appeared to be fear. Jay and Dawn looked at each other and then tried to see what it was Piplup was trying to say.

"What's the matter, Piplup?" Jay asked.

"Yeah c'mon, what's the matter?" Dawn added. Piplup then responded with a charade depicting what seemed to be a larger Pokemon following it through the woods.

"A Pokemon was following you? What kind of Pokemon?" Dawn asked. Just as she finished her sentence, the group began to feel the ground shake as if something was walking towards them. Jay and Dawn braced themselves and looked in the direction in which Piplup came.

"Whatever it is, I think we are about to find out." Jay said. Just at that moment, a large brown and green Pokemon with bananas around its neck and giant leaves on its back appeared in front of them and let out a loud cry.

"Troooopius!" the Pokemon cried. It stood on its hind legs and came down as if to intimidate the trainers.

"Jay watch out! That's a Tropius and by the looks of it; a strong one!" Dawn said.

"Don't worry, I'll distract him and you two run for it!" Jay bravely commanded of Dawn and Piplup.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you out here! We're in this together." Dawn barked back. As the two argued they failed to realize the Fruit Pokemon rearing up for an attack. Tropius stood back on its hind legs again, but this time its front legs were glowing white and began to come down towards Jay. Dawn pointed and shouted in fear what was happening.

"Jay watch out! It's using Stomp!

Jay turned around and his face went blank as Tropius came down with a great force kicking up some dust. Dawn looked on in terror imagining what could of possibly happened to the young trainer. As the smoke cleared; not only was Jay unharmed, but Tropius seems to have been blocked by something. As Jay opened his eyes and looked down, he saw what appeared to be a Pokemon under the Fruit Pokemon's foot. The mystery Pokemon then used its strength to lift Tropius off the ground and flying backwards. Jay then decided to get a closer look at the Pokemon who apparently saved his life.

* * *

"Huh? Hey wait a second, you're a…" Jay was then cut off by the cry of his savior below him.

"Quilava!"

Dawn gasped and looked in awe at what she just saw. "Now what would a Quilava be doing all the way out here." She said to herself.

"Piplup Pip!" Dawn's partner responded to her. It's then when Dawn and Jay realized what was going on.

"You must be the Cyndaquil that ran away!" Jay said in excitement. The Volcano Pokemon nodded its head agreeing with Jay. Then the two faced the task at hand in battling the large Tropius infront of them, which had since recovered from being flipped.

"Troooooo-" The pokemon began to say as sunlight began to fill its leaves. Jay then decided to take the offensive while he had the chance.

"Crap, it's charging for a Solarbeam we have to do something!" Jay said. It was at that moment when Quilava sparked the orange and red flames on its back to get the young trainers attention.

"Lava Qui! Quilava!" the Volcano Pokemon said to Jay. He appeared to be egging the trainer to command an attack. Jay eventually got the hint and nodded his head.

"_Well….here goes nothing"_ Jay thought to himself. "Okay Quilava, counter that Solarbeam now!" Jay commanded as he pointed towards Tropius. Quilava jumped into the air and sparked its flames bright.

"Quiiiiilava!" the fire-type said as it launched a powerful Flamethrower attack from its mouth. It was at this time Tropius had finished charging its attack and fired back.

"Trooooopius!" the Fruit Pokemon said as it launched a white beam of sunlight towards Jay and Quilava. The two attacks collided and caused a mini explosion. Jay, Dawn and Piplup immediately shielded themselves from the dust, and as it cleared; only Quilava was left as Tropius had falled due to the explosion.

"You did it Quilava!" Jay exclaimed, "that was some power, you were great!" Quilava simply smiled and then ran towards Dawn and Piplup. Dawn quickly reached for her Pokedex and did a quick scan of the Johto starter. After a short moment a beep was heard and Dawn sighed in relief.

"Yup, this was our Cyndaquil. I think we need to have the Professor explain this one." Dawn said. Her, Jay and the Pokemon had a quick laugh as they began back to the lab after a long and dangerous rescue mission.

* * *

Eventually Jay and Dawn made it back to the lab around sunset with the Pokemon they set out to rescue. After some tests by Gary; the three sat down in the inside lobby to discuss what happened.

"It's amazing," Gary started, "Cyndaquil must have evolved in order to defend itself against the stronger Pokemon found in the woods and must have sensed you two were in trouble."

"He sure came in handy" Jay said as Quilava laid at his feet resting. "Quilava has so much power, I'm sure some Johto kid will be happy to have him." It was on that note that Jay had completely forgot something: he hasn't picked his starter yet! He then looked down and went deep into thought when suddenly Gary suggested something to him.

"You know Jay, Dawn told me how well you commanded Quilava against that Tropius earlier." The professor said.

"She did?" Jay asked looking over at the assistant professor.

"Of course I did! You saved our lives out there! We would have been Pokefood if it wasn't for you and Quilava." Piplup chanted its name in joy as if to agree. Gary then stood up and made his big announcement.

"Jay, why not take Quilava as your starter? It's clear you both have a bond already, especially for battling and finding trouble!" Gary joked. Jay saw no joy in the latter comment, but then looked down as Quilava went from his feet to his lap smiling at him. Jay then smiled back at the fire-type sitting on him.

"You sure professor?" Jay asked. Gary gave an approving nod and then Jay looked back down at the Volcano Pokemon. "What do you say Quilava, want to start a journey with me?"

"Qui Quilava!" Quilava said in an approving tone. Jay then embraced his now starter Pokemon in his arms and began to laugh with joy. Gary and Dawn stood up and then got the preparations for Jay's journey.

After some prep, Jay was eventually handed a Pokedex to record data, and five Pokeballs to put on his belt for more party members.

"Hey professor, where's Quilava's Pokeball?" Jay asked. Gary laughed and told Jay how Quilava naturally likes to travel outside of its Pokeball, a habit it adopted as a Cyndaquil. Jay then smiled as his new partner jumped on his shoulder.

"Well Jay, the first place you should head is Viridian City. It's not too far from here and it's a great town to get started off in." Gary added. Dawn then came running out to hand Jay his badge case for the Pokemon league which he quickly stuffed in his bag.

"Good luck with everything!" Dawn added as she hugged the trainer goodbye. Gary then extended his hand and also wished Jay luck, in which he responded with a hardy shake.

"Thank you for everything, I'll talk to you both later!" Jay said. And with that he was off into the sunset with his surprising starter choice Quilava by his side. Gary watches the young trainer off in the distance looking in deep though.

"_Amazing…it's like they're twins. Go get 'em Jay, show them what I can see!" _Gary then looks down at a broken half of a Pokeball he has around his neck, and then goes back inside for the night.

* * *

**Well how was that?! This chapter was a bit long, but I hope I kept it interesting for all of you! **

**So for a recap: Jay meets his unexpected partner; the fiery Johto Pokemon, Quilava! What adventures await these two? Tune in for the next chapter to find out! Please R&R and tell your friends too!**


End file.
